


Kill Order

by dontbecooler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky is so literally fucked, M/M, The Asset - Freeform, so many issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knife was as dull as his arm in the darkness of the room, and Bucky knew he should put it away. He knew he really should have stopped twisting it around in his hand so it aimed right to Steve’s throat. Bucky knew a lot of things, but he still didn’t put it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Order

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes midnight drabbles are my fav things  
> This was kinda fun to write but oh I am so awful
> 
> ENJOY X

The knife was as dull as his arm in the darkness of the room, and Bucky knew he should put it away. He knew he really should have stopped twisting it around in his hand so it aimed right to Steve’s throat. Bucky knew a lot of things, but he still didn’t put it down.

Steve looked so beautiful like this. His cheeks were still a little rosy from what they’d just done, his breaths sex-lethargic and so calm. His bangs were still sticking to his forehead, only just now were his lips going down from their rough kissing. The bites around his throat had long faded, and their legs were twined together, Steve hugging around his middle like he was still 5’4. From this close Bucky could see how long Steve’s lashes were, how they fluttered against his skin as his dreams cradled him. As Bucky cradled him.

The perfect target.

_“This is highest priority. I want them dead in eight hours.”_

It had been a lot longer than eight hours. A lot longer than eight days. Eight months it was, around about, and the order still buzzed around his head in the darkness. It was an angry hornet, stinging again and again to remind him of what happened when orders didn’t get carried out.

Another slap, or spray of water that left him choking. A cock that left him choking, a hand that choked him.

Bucky’s breath hitched and the casual way the knife was slipping around easily through his fingers faltered just a little. He kept the rest of his body relaxed though, kept Steve dreaming. It would be a lot harder to do if the target woke up halfway through. A lot more blood… more pain probably.

The Asset shut his eyes for a brief second. He never felt this calm before a kill. He exuded calm, he had to, but always before he pulled the trigger, before he snapped the neck or before he plunged the knife in—He always felt as tight as a bow string. Not now though. His body was relaxed and he was warm and post-coital bliss was running through his veins like a savior.

**_ Note _ ** _: Sex with target makes kill easier._

The Asset turned the knife around his hand one more time, absently squeezing the blond more tightly around the waist, to cradle him and keep him safe until the last moments… And then he was lowering the blade to balance the tip just above the Captain’s heart.

_“Your work has been a gift to mankind.”_

He pressed the knife slowly, waiting for the moment those baby blues would open and he’d have to shatter this perfect paradise with one quick shove downwards, to return to the cold and harsh and the pain.

A small droplet of crimson blood formed just as the Captain shifted against the Asset and mumbled something into his scarred chest.

_Inquiry: Is it important for us to go back._

**_Confirm. Failure to complete the mission results in punishment._ **

_If we do not go back there is no punishment._

** DELAY **

**_Confirm_ **

Steve’s gorgeous lashes fluttered as Bucky started moving underneath him, and Bucky quickly made sure the knife was right underneath the pillow as the brunet was quickly hushing him before he could even wake up.

He settled into the pillows more, bending awkwardly to press a kiss to the other man’s forehead.

“Don’t you worry,” Bucky murmured low, a wry smile gracing his lips. “Ain't nobody tryna kill ya or nothin'." 


End file.
